


Set in stone

by HopelessWritings



Series: Set in Stone [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: AU where it's a mobster world. Bucky runs the east coast and the reader runs into Bucky.





	1. A Ridiculous Wish

Have you ever dreamed of your life one way? A future set in stone. As perfect as anyone’s future can be. Dreamt and molded to everything you desire. Then you live it, and that future becomes the present but it’s much different than what you imagined. **  
**

Everyone has and you aren’t the only one. Imagination wild and thoughts soaring through your head. You used to dream of marrying a perfect husband who you’d have two kids with. That perfect house with a backyard big enough for a dog to run around. You’d eat together like a real family, and talk about your days. You’d watch television together afterward like the perfect little family.

It all seems so stupid now. You put it off to being a ridiculous wish. Dreaming and hoping for a life that you would never even get close to. A perfect perfect life that you could no longer see happening.

Your dreams shattered the moment you ran into him. That was the moment your whole life took a completely different turn. That life was never meant to be. This was the life destined for you.

Working the late shift as a bartender wasn’t ideal. It wasn't your dream. This wasn’t always going to be your future. It’s where you were now and from here you wanted to get to that little vision you created in your head. Dealing with drunk men all night was not the best job but it paid the bills.

The bar rush was over and last call a while ago. The night came to an end. You locked the doors to the back exits and went towards the front. Grabbing your bag and jacket, you took one last look at the bar. After assuring yourself everything was all set, you walked out being sure to lock the door. You had the only other key to the bar which your boss Nick had given to you. His trust in you had grown over the couple of years you had worked for him. You had, with time, become his favorite employee who he had said was “just like a daughter to me.” He had been a close friend to your mom and had decided to take you under his wing just like some other people when the unfortunate happened. Which you always appreciated. You had a family who wasn’t blood but acted just like a real family would. Something you would be eternally grateful for.

Walking at night time wasn’t the best choice you had made. but when you had found a parking spot, you didn't keep driving. Especially, in this city. You’d often get lost in your head and it was no wonder why this night went this way. Your easily wondrous mind had gotten you into trouble a couple of times in your life but nothing like this.

You hadn’t been paying attention as you looked up to the sky. The sky was as dark as it could be with stars shining as bright as they desired. A calming aura is what you felt and you always welcomed nights like these with open arms.

You and your thoughts were not focused on what was about to happen. If you had just paid attention to what was in front of you, maybe you wouldn’t have had such a curve in your future.

It was quiet and you hadn’t heard the footsteps of anyone else. When you crashed into someone’s chest your attention refocused on them. Three ear-piercing gunshots sounded as you heard them pass next to you and the stranger. In shock, you froze up. Your eyes widened and your body jumped from the sudden disruption of silence. Before you could even look up, the stranger pulled you down behind a car. You looked up, as more bullets whizzed by where both of you were standing.

“Oh my god.” Your simple reaction came out in a panicked whisper as you tried to calm yourself down. You begged yourself internally not to hyperventilate as you heard more shots. You looked up to the sky and for some reason, the stars seemed blinding, a result of the tears forming in your eyes. You began to question if this was actually happening.

“Calm down, doll. I got you.” Hearing the stranger’s voice - who was a man, seemed to rip you away from your thoughts. His arm was over your chest preventing you from getting up. You could feel his chest against your back while your hand was holding on to his arm. You took a moment to process what he told you and you nodded to what he said yet you couldn’t comprehend what was going on. The panicked thoughts and the trembling of every limb on your body told you so. You began to wonder if he could feel your heartbeat with how fast it was pumping. You took a deep breath as you suddenly realized you needed to be thoughtful in this situation. Your life was in danger and you had to make sure you survived.

Looking up at the man slowly, your eyes widened as you recognized the man in front of you. “Holy shit.” He let out a short laugh, smirking at you. How did you ever manage to actually run into him out of all people? The shock remained on your face even as he spoke.

“Got a lot of heat on that tongue of yours, huh doll? Cover those ears of yours and close those angelic eyes, babe.” You nodded as you lifted your hands to cover your ears and tightly shut your eyes.

He pulled out his gun aiming it across the street at the man who had shot at the both of you. You could hear the muffled sound of gunshots and then heard it even louder as his gun had gone off. You jumped despite knowing what was going to happen.

You felt a gentle touch on your shoulder as your muffled ears picked up on his voice. You couldn’t understand what he was saying so you removed your hands from over your ears.

You opened your eyes cautiously, afraid of what you would face. You silently thank the heavens as you saw his hand held out to you and hesitated to take his offered help. With a shaking hand and with what little confidence you had, you eventually did. He had saved you, why would he hurt you? His gun was still in his other hand. He could have decided to end your life as he ended the life that was standing across the street.

“You alright there, doll?” Your attention was on your surroundings as he spoke. When you didn’t respond, he placed his hand on your cheek softly almost cautiously. He didn’t want to frighten you. Your attention immediately focused on him.

“What?” You asked, confused and terrified by what had just perspired. You knew he asked you something, he seemed to be waiting but your mind was in such a daze you couldn’t hear what he said. You tried to collect your thoughts to quiet the panicked questions. Nothing seemed to work. It was too much for you, as it would be for just about anyone. You tried to connect what you saw with what you had heard. You tried to understand everything that happened. It was just all too quick and too much. Your head hurt. This wasn’t right. You suddenly became aware of your body. Your hands were shaking as you looked down at them, taking a step back from the man in front of you. You placed your hand over your heart and felt it racing. You weren’t okay. This wasn’t okay. Your breathing was loud but you were breathing. After all this, you were breathing and your heart was beating. This was not the end. You had to calm down.

“I was asked if you're okay, doll. Are you?” Shaking your head, your attention focused on him. You weren’t alright. He had just killed someone but seemed calm.

“I’m not the one who just shot someone.” You spoke while trying to process the storm in your mind or rather, your whole body. He smirked at you. It did nothing to ease you. His blue eyes revealed how calm he was as if he wasn’t just almost killed or didn’t just commit homicide out in the open.

“I wasn’t the only one burning powder.” He gestured to the other side of the street where the other man had been. Well, he still was there just no longer alive.

The silence remained as you continued looking around. You noticed everything and it seemed to pop out at you. The smell of gunpowder. The bullets that now laid on the ground. His unbutton overcoat which you remembered had been buttoned when you had crashed into him. A small detail you had noticed and remembered when you looked at him briefly when you walked into him. Useless.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled out his phone. He called someone, a man named "Fast fingers". An obvious nickname, you thought to yourself.

For some reason, you thought noticing everything would calm you down. It did absolutely nothing of the sort. The bullets, the smell, the goons around us and the dead bodies across the street. This was real. “I almost died …. oh my god” You spoke breathlessly as you began walking back and forth.

“Doll, stay calm. I’ll take care of you.” Your eyes widened as you looked at him. He came closer to you but stopped when you held out a hand and took a step back.

“Of course the biggest gangster in New York - scratch that - the east coast, is gonna kill me. Oh my god.” He had laughed as he looked at you while you panicked. His taste in humor and entertainment was quite cruel.

“Now come on, doll. Why would I kill such a beautiful dame after I saved her?” Your movements paused as you dropped your hand and looked at him with a raised brow. He was confusing you. He was going to kill you and wanted your guard down or he actually meant what he said. He saved you and he wasn’t going to kill you. These thoughts began running through your head and you couldn't stop them. You couldn't stop your panic from rising.

“I don’t know.” He could barely hear you as he leaned in closer trying to understand what you had said. With trembling lips, you came up for a reason he would have to kill you. It was obvious. “You have to protect yourself, right? I-I'm a liability. So you can't keep me alive, right?” You asked but didn’t really mean the questions. You didn't want to know the answers either. The logic was there. Making sure no witnesses survived after he killed someone would be the smartest move.

“Do you want me to kill you, baby doll? Cause it sure sounds like it.” Your breath caught in your throat as you shook your head. That wasn’t what you wanted at all obviously.

“No, not really.” Letting out a deep breath you felt your body slowly calming down. You finally felt the cold air around you and began to rub your arms as you looked for your dropped jacket. Of course, you didn’t put it on since you didn’t think you would be outside in the cold for so long. He spotted it on the ground by the car you had hidden behind together. He slowly walked towards you with it held out as he waited for you to put it on. Once your arms were in, he released his grip and continued the conversation.

“Not really? You don’t sound too convinced, doll.” A car had pulled up next to the both of you as a man quickly stepped out followed by a couple of other men. They all seemed strong and stoic. The man who was driving walked over as he had spotted us.

“Bucky, who’s this?” Well, there was your confirmation. It was him, not that he denied it but you had only seen this man in photos, some confirmation removed any doubts. Though it was not like the shootout and his mannerisms weren’t enough.

The new stranger wore a serious expression as he looked you over. His glare on you caused your body to straighten. You focused your attention on the ground when he didn't remove his attention from you. You became uncomfortable with the scrutiny of another known criminal.

“Saved her. He shot at us both, though I’m sure it wasn’t meant for her. Wrong place, wrong time. Can you handle the rest from here, Steve?” And there was the confirmation for Steve.

Steve “Fast Fingers” Rogers. Part of the largest mafia on the east coast of America. He's James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes' right-hand man. James otherwise known as the biggest and most powerful gangster on the east coast had saved you. Your mind couldn’t understand why.

Everyone knew them. Fear by the most intelligent, threatened by the least. Everyone recognized them but no one messed with them. Only if you wanted to get popped. Hopefully, no one was that fat-headed for that to happen.

You had run into Bucky, Bucky had saved you, Bucky killed someone, and he asked about your state of being? This whole encounter was strange and would be the worse of your life. Or at least you had hoped at that moment that it would be.

Noticing the shaking getting worse again, you hugged your jacket closer. You knew you were even more nervous, scared and completely not okay. Your breathing got worse. It felt like you were exhaling more air than your lungs were taking in. Your shallow breaths alarmed the men standing next to you.

“Doll, you’re not looking right. How you feeling?” Looking up at Bucky slowly, you noticed your vision wasn’t quite right.

“I’m not okay.” You spoke softly as you tried to straighten up. You could barely keep your eyes open completely as you tried to get words out. “Not good.” The room began spinning as you felt yourself sway towards the ground. You saw Bucky move towards you as you felt his arms around your waist. At least that's what you thought you felt as everything faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Slow. Everything happened in slow motion. You always hated this. This damned nightmare. You could hear the screams, smell the mix of rain and gunpowder, you could feel your heart beating. You could see the blood spilling on the ground around her and the splatter on your clothes. It’s almost as if you felt it as you tried to wipe it off of yourself. It’s not real and you knew that. It happened but this was only a dream - a nightmare. You had to wake up. You could hear the assailant's footsteps as they ran away. A part of you knew it was over.

Your eyes popped opened suddenly, a harsh awakening. You felt tears fill your eyes as some slipped down your cheeks. You gently wiped them away with a shaking hand. Sitting upright with a hand over your chest, you took slow breaths. 

“It’s over.” You said out loud. You had to assure yourself it was. You need to make sure you were in control because that dream took it all away. No matter how much you fought to wake up, the dream kept you trapped.

You tried to calm down. To accept, to acknowledge how it was just a nightmare. Closing your eyes, you willed the tears to stop. They eventually did along with the trembling of your body. You had a headache but nothing you wouldn’t get over. 

Hearing footsteps alarmed you. You lived alone but as you began to look around you realized this was not your house. This wasn’t your bed. Your eyes widened in shock and you felt your body panic. Standing up quickly and grabbing the lamp on the nightstand, you were ready to hit whoever came in.

The door opened at a normal pace as James entered the room. You lightly lowered the lamp. Though, not completely since you weren’t sure of his intentions. Your eyes moved back and forth between him and the door mentally planning an escape just in case.

Everything from the previous night suddenly came to mind. You remembered and realized it must have caused you to have that dreadful nightmare. 

The intensity of your headache grew as questions swirled around your head. Were you safe with him? Or was this his plan all along? You feared he was making you feel comfortable just to lower your guard. Though in his presence, it wouldn’t happen.

“You can put that down now, doll. I’m not here to hurt you.” He took a step towards you causing you to take one back. 

“How did I get here? Why are you here?” You questioned. You didn’t remember getting here. You remember Steve and him talking and then that was it. Did they knock you out?

“I mean you no harm.” He slowly walked over with his hands up cautiously. You didn’t believe what he said. Your heart and breathing were slowing down but you knew better than to be completely comfortable with him. You couldn’t exactly remember everything from last night and you were in a new place. A new place that housed the infamous mobster. 

He gently placed his hands on yours and removed the lamp from your grasp. He looked you over before he placed it back down on the nightstand.

“You fainted. Couldn’t just leave you there. No true gentleman would. Momma raised me better than that.” He took small steps towards you that went unnoticed by you. He was cautious with you and you appreciated it. Your mind and body slowly accepted his presence, calming your nerves. 

“You woke up in my car but I told you to just go back to sleep which you did. Brought you back to my place. Was worried about you.” You scoffed, not believing he cared about your wellbeing. Though, deep inside you were thankful he didn’t abandon you alone on the street. You were still worried about what he wanted. He wouldn’t just do you a favor without expecting something in return. At least that’s what you thought.

“Right, because the biggest and baddest mobster cares about the safety of one woman who he doesn’t even know the name of.” Your obvious sarcastic tone did nothing but make him angry. His eyebrows creased and jaw clenched, affirmed that. Not one to deescalate a situation, you met his expression with an eye roll and crossed your arms over your chest. “Why’d you bring me here? What do you want?”

“Next time I’ll just leave you on the street if that’s what you want, ‘cause it sure as hell seems like it.” His voice grew louder as he spoke. The annoyance and anger he held dripping in his voice, directed at you. You swallowed out of fear but relaxed when you saw him look at you and immediately relax. 

You took a deep breath knowing you were in the wrong. As much as you didn’t want to admit it to him, you had to let him know you appreciated what he did. He could have done worse or even left you there for someone else to. 

“For the record, there is nothing I want from you. I helped you. That’s all it was. Find your way out.” His voice was soft and almost disappointed. Guilt struck you hard. You were being to harsh on him when you didn’t know him well enough to judge him. You only knew what was told to the public and despite what he did for you, you still took what those stories said over what he did for you. You wouldn’t ever believe that a man described the way he is, was doing this for you.

Before he could make it out of the room, you quickly grabbed his wrist effectively stopping him. 

“Wait,” You spoke softly. You knew your head was muddled from the dream and all the questions swarming through it. You should have been more respectful, especially if he meant you harm. And he obviously, didn’t. At least that’s the new conclusion you came to. You weren’t angry, just apprehensive especially in his company. But he did answer all your questions. Being hostile with each other did neither of you good. 

He looked down at your hand and turned to face you completely. Releasing your grip on him, you realized you were too close and took a step back. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to grab you. I just…” Your words paused for a moment unsure of what to say. “Despite if those bullets were meant for me or not, you saved me. Not only that but you brought me to your home for safety without knowing who I am. So I guess what I am trying to say is thank you.” You both stared at each other as you waited for him to make the next move. He smirked. 

A stupid smile grew on his face as he sent you a wink. “Pleasure was all mine.” You sighed and turned around looking for your boots. You wanted to leave as soon as possible. As you spotted them, you let out a small cheer of success. You didn’t notice the pure smile Bucky gave you as you had found them. At that moment, it felt as though what Bucky had been thinking all night was confirmed.

He would have never let a stranger - woman or man, stay in his house without knowing him. Steve had even asked about bringing you to a hotel. A place where you would be safe and any possible harm towards Bucky would one hundred percent be avoided. But it didn’t sit right with him. Something gnawed at him inside. Bringing you to his house was the only solution he felt comfortable with. He liked you. Your attitude, your voice, your smile. There was so much more and Bucky hadn’t even known you for a day. Shaking his head, he decided to push his feelings aside. You didn’t feel the same way or at least that was what he thought. It’d be too easy if you did. But it wasn't love, he knew that for sure. 

Slipping your boots on you decided to ask the question you should have already had the answer to. You wanted to leave and you were going to.

“So, where am I anyway? I need to know how far from my car I am.” He shook his head not wanting to give you an answer. This did nothing but raise your suspicions that you had already let go.

“I’d have to kill you if I gave you this location.” Your eyes widened and your body went stiff. Was he serious? You should have taken your chance to leave. The door was right there.

“I-I’m sorry. W-What do you mean?” Your voice was unsteady. The obvious fear you were feeling making your whole body feel unsure. He let out a small laugh as he shook his head which confused you.

“I’m just kidding, doll. Don’t look so frightened.” He dug into his pockets and pulled out a pair of keys. “Come on I’ll drive you.” He made his way out the room and you stood in your spot debating whether to trust him or not. He was just messing with you but you were still hesitant. Deciding to trust him, you left the room, going to where you saw him. 

You eventually caught back up with him and reluctantly followed his footsteps. He grabbed your jacket which was on a hook by the door and walked over to you holding it out. 

“What’s your name doll?” He had gestured for you to turn around and you compiled after looking at him for a minute. He helped you put it on and when you noticed the silence, you suddenly realized he had asked you a question. 

“My name is (Y/F/N).” He released his hold on the jacket as you turned to face him.

“Beautiful name, beautiful dame.” You gave him a small smile and a nod. He handed you your car keys before going towards the door. 

“Thanks.” You quickly made your way out the door, stopping a few steps away. He turned towards you with a genuine smile. It made you realize just how attractive he was but you shook your head pushing those thoughts away as you followed him to his car.

 

The ride was silent except for when you had gotten closer to your car. He had asked you what street which meant giving him directions to your car. You sighed as you spotted your car and pointed to it.

“Just a block away from where it happened. You need to walk faster, doll, and pay attention to where you’re walking.” You rolled your eyes at his antics to obviously get you riled up. 

He parked behind your car. You were happy to finally escape this whole situation but it made you feel weird that you would no longer see him. Bucky was thinking and feeling that too. Neither of you spoke what you felt out loud. 

“I think you need to too.” You joked back with him. His smile towards you caused that fluttering feeling in your stomach causing you to curse yourself and your mind for these thoughts. 

He got off the car and made his way over to you. He opened the door and held out his hand for you to help yourself. 

“I could get used to this.” Your comment caused both of you to let out a small laugh. Getting out of his car using the hand he had offered you, you pulled out your keys and faced him. “Thanks again.” You decided to make your getaway quick, not wanting to awkward silence to grow.

“You can get used to this. If you would allow me to.” My cheeks had flushed as I looked down. 

“Is this your way of making sure I don’t yap about last night?” I crossed my arms, with an eyebrow raised as I waited for his answer. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just trying to get my shot with a beautiful dame like you.” I shook my head laughing. 

“A man like you has to have women throwing themselves at you. Why not go for one of them?” I asked as I looked at him.

“A man like me doesn’t want any of those women. I want you.” Your eyes went wide and you could feel heat rise yo your cheeks at his sudden declaration.

“And what makes you want a woman like me?” He was silent as he tilted his head in thought. “It wasn’t that hard of a question, was it?”

“You’re smart in more ways than one. In the couple of hours I’ve known you and with you knowing exactly who I am, you’ve managed to not hold yourself back which I don’t often see from people. It’s refreshing. You’re brave. Plus, you had no intention of using me. Practically had to beg you to let me drive you here.” Your eyebrow raised as you waited to see if that was all. “Plus, you’re beautiful. That smile of yours is perfect and I’ve found myself wanting to be the one to cause it.”

Your mouth dropped a bit before a big grin grew. He wanted something more with you or at least wanted to know you. But your mind was already made up. This wasn’t the life for you. Especially, after the way you met. Despite any of the small feelings you felt towards him, you couldn’t bring yourself to agree.

“That’s very sweet of you, you know?” He dropped his head in defeat before picking it back up and giving you a small smile. 

“I sense a but coming,” you nodded, confirming his suspicions.

“But in the day I have known you and the way we met, I couldn’t handle that. I have to say no to your proposal.” His arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head. He was shocked. Was this actually happening?

“You hurt me, Doll. No one's ever really had the guts to deny me.” You let out a small chuckle.

“First time for everything.” You walked over to him before saying goodbye. “Thanks for taking care of me, Mister Barnes.” You kissed his cheek before walking off to your car.

“Pleasure was all mine, Doll.” Before you got in, you heard him speak once more. “See you soon, sweetheart.” He stood tall, no doubt expressed on his face.

“How can you be so sure?” You tested his confidence as he walked over to get into his car. 

“Don’t you know who I am, Doll?”

“Yeah, the biggest gangster on the east coast.” He let out a laugh. He was that too. But it wasn’t the answer he was looking for. 

“No, not that.”

“Then what?” You were confused. Obviously, he had meant he had connections and ways to find you. Or was he referring to something else? Your head tilted as your mind tried to find the answer he was looking for.

“Your future husband, of course, sweetheart.” You looked at him wide-eyed and slacked jaw before closing it and smiling. 

“You’re confident for someone who was just told no.” You cheekily pointed out.

“Won’t be the last time I try, doll” He sent you a wink and got in his car as did you.

You sat in your car smiling at what just happened. You believed that you made the right decision, considering how you met the man. But the feeling in your stomach when he calls you “doll”, “sweetheart”, or when you knew his smile was genuine, and his wink had you doubting your choice. You hadn’t even known the man that well or long for that matter. Yet, you were already wanting more.

You saw him wave to you as he drove by and playfully stuck out your tongue. You’d look forward to possibly seeing him again.

“My future husband,” you thought for a moment, laughing at the idea of it all. “I could get used to that.”


End file.
